Play toys
by Da CripS
Summary: Squall Remembers an incident he had at zell's house.


1**Summary: Squall remembers a very naughty incident he had at Zell's house.**

Slowly walking across the street to the Café, Squall wondered to himself what he was doing here. It was almost as if the scene were replaying itself.

"_Hey Squall!" The blonde haired man rushed over to the brunette._

" _Mind if I come into your house?" the brunette knew that if he entered the man's house he would feel more comfortable...but still he was scared that his emotions would run loose._

" _Heck no! I've been bored and I need someone to talk to." Quickly rushing to his house he opened the door and ushered the brunette inside._

"_Zell! Whose there?"_

" _It's just me and my friend, Squall, Ma."_

Smiling to himself he took a seat down and got ready to order.

" Hey your back you want the usual mister?"

" Yea sure..." Squall's mind drifted back to the incident.

"_Take a seat Pal and don't be a stranger," the blonde patted a spot next to himself on the couch._

_The two talked for a while and laughed at the old times._

" _Zell I haven't told you this, but when we were in Seed together on that Galbadian mission and we all fell asleep... well I woke up and I saw you lying there... you looked so peaceful...oh what the heck I'll just say it, Zell I think I have feelings for you."_

_Silence filled the room and the blonde just stared at his companion with a look of bewilderment on his face._

"Here's your order sir."

" Oh, thanks."

"_Squall..."_

" _Oh, I shouldn't have told you... whatever I'm gonna go and leave."_

" _Wait, don't I have feelings for you, too."_

_**This is my first R story so please be nice...**_

_Before anyone could say no, Squall grabbed the blonde and embraced him in a kiss. _

_Ripping of each others cloths they started feeling around the room for the bed while still kissing._

_Finally finding it the brunette threw the blonde on the bed both completely stripped of their clothes. Getting on top of his eager companion he started licking the blonde's body up and down and when he got to the blonde's member he passed it by to tease him. Not being able to hold in his excitement, the blonde's cum sprayed across the sheets and got up ready to please the brunette. Sticking his ass in the air and bending over just waiting for the brunette and himself to be one. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him, but then it passed away as Squall went in and out of him. Instead of pain, it was replaced with pleasure. He kept moaning and pushed his ass harder into Squall to make him go faster. Realizing what his companion wanted the brunette started pushing himself harder and faster into the blonde. Pain started erupting and Zell was about to scream out but stopped remembering they weren't alone in the house._

"_Zell! I made you and your friend some sandwiches, I'm coming up!"_

_The two stared at each other with shocked faces remembering they hadn't locked the door. Squall was about to get off the bed, but too late._

A sound of glass breaking brought Squall back to the real world. The waitress that had served him had dropped plates on the floor.

_Zell's mom started picking up the pieces of glass and little sandwiches she had dropped when she entered the room. Her face looking down at the floor not beleiving what she had seen. Out of nowhere someone lifted up her head. It was Zell's friend the one she thought was sort of cute._

" _Suck it"_

_Lana (Ima call that Zell's mom) was about to slap the young man, but she had just registered in her mind how big his cock was. Not about to say no to something that looked so juicy, she grabbed his cock into both her hands and started jacking him off. Squall closed his eyes. Being treated by an experienced person was more than what he wanted when he first came to the house. _

_Zell not wanting to miss any of the fun came over to the pair and not wanting to ruin Squall's fun he carefully lifted his mother on top of him and entered her. Lana felt something enter her and screamed out because her son's member was bigger than her husband's . After each male took turns fucking Lana she gave each a blowjob._

_Before Squall left she took his hands and let him groap her c sized boobs. After he left her and her son got it on again._

Finishing his food, he dropped the tip on the table and left the Café. Heading next door he knocked on the door and who else opened the door, but Lana. She pulled him inside, shut the door and started taking her clothes off.

**I know that story is a little bit wrong ,but o well...Review please.**


End file.
